Kidnapped: Years Later
by strawberry4life
Summary: Sequel to 'Kidnapped'. It's many years later in the Padilla and Hecox life. It's any average life until something terrible happens. Will their past come back and haunt them? Will there be a repeat of what happened all those years ago? Follow Anthony, Kalel, Ian, Melanie, Charlotte and Ally as they once again fight the face of their kidnapper 10 years later.
1. The Beginning

**Hello Friends! Strawberry4life here(:**

**Some of you have asked to have a sequel to 'Kidnapped' so, I decided 'Hey why not? It will be as much fun as typing the first one.' Also, thank you to Elizthewiz for helping me with the title name! If you like the hunger games, go check out her page! :D. Also, I ask you to read the first one so you aren't confused. Remember, anything associated in this story, will not happen in 'The YouTube Family'. Just a reminder(:**

**If you forgot, the name Charlotte comes from Indiecity3's story 'Life In Her Eyes'. Make sure you check out her page, her stories are FANTASTIC!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Also, last note, this takes place in Summer. :D**

**~Strawberry4life**

* * *

15 year old Ally Padilla and Charlotte Hecox were in Ally's bedroom, watching their dads newest SMOSH video. Even in their thirty's, they still have what they did 10 years ago. Maybe, a bit more funnier in the girls opinion.

They heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Want a snack girls?" Kalel asked.

Charlotte and Ally shot straight up and ran out of the room, pushing Kalel out of the way. Kalel laughed at their eagerness. She walked into the kitchen where she sees her daughter and niece consuming cookies.

"Hungry?" Kalel asked.

The girls looked up, smiled and nodded.

"I could tell." Kalel giggled.

While the girls ate and Kalel washed the dishes, they heard the door open.

"Girls?" Anthony called.

"Kitchen!" Kalel called back.

Anthony and Ian walk into the kitchen.

"Hey daddy." Charlotte and Ally said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey princess." Anthony said and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Hey sweetheart." Ian said to Charlotte.

Anthony walked over to Kalel and kissed her cheek. "Hi honey."

"Hi babe." Kalel said back.

"Did you guys pack for VidCon yet?" Ian asked, getting a water bottle.

"Yeah... Well, I did." Charlotte said, looking over at Ally.

"I need help packing." She said.

"I'll help you." Charlotte said, dragged Ally back to her room.

"HELP!" Ally said jokingly.

The three adults laughed at their kids.

"Did you pack?" Anthony asked Kalel.

Kalel nodded. "Yup." She said popping the 'p'. "I packed yours too."

"Aw thank you." Anthony said.

Kalel smiled. "No problem. So, how what did you guys play today?" Kalel said, referring to their gamebang.

"Left 4 Dead." Ian said. "We creamed Mari, Joven, and Lasercorn."

"Sounds like fun." Kalel said.

"MOM! DAD! UNCLE IAN! CHARLOTTE IS TRYING TO KILL ME WITH PACKING!" Ally yelled.

The three adults laughed again.

Later that night, Charlotte and Ian went home. Ally went to her room, and Kalel and Anthony went back to their room, They turned on the television, but they weren't really paying attention to it since Kalel was reading and Anthony was putting something away. But some words caught Kalel's attention.

_'Prison break out. Says a woman who has been locked away for ten years after kidnapping 5 people, two little girls, and three adults, one man and two woman and kept them hostage for days. Source says the reason was because she was after someone and she needed to get rid of the other people to get it.' _They showed an image on the screen and Kalel dropped her book, her eyes widening.

"ANTHONY!" Kalel cried.

Anthony was by her side in half a second. Ever since what happened 10 years earlier, he was always at the side of his wife or daughter if they cried out like that.

"What is it?" Anthony asked, startled.

'L-l-look." Kalel said, pointing to the screen.

Anthony, not hearing what was going on, looked at the tv screen. He looked at the photo and his eyes widened.

"Shit." He cursed. He took the remote and turned up the volume.

_'Another source said she wants revenge on those who hurt her. Please keep your eyes open if you see this woman anywhere. Her name is Karina Jocklen. If you help, you could be saving the lives of those she is after.'_

They tv went to commercial. Anthony and Kalel looked at each other. They thought she would never escape. That she would be locked up for life.

They couldn't even think straight. The only thought that runs through their minds:

_Keep Ally safe._

They just hoped they could keep their promise this time...

* * *

**chaoter 1 of the sequel is complete(:**

**let me know what you think :D**

**don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me if you want.**

**see you later!**

**byebyee all! :D**


	2. Ally Finds Out

Kalel and Anthony must make sure Ally doesn't hear about this. Especially since she inherited panic attacks from Anthony. They found that out one night while she was having a nightmare when she was 7. In the past few years, she had only suffered minor ones, nothing huge. If she found out about this... who knows what would happen.

Anthony had called Ian and told him everything. Ian, just and panicked as Kalel and Anthony, had the same idea of making sure Charlotte didn't hear about it. They spoke for a bit longer before they hung up their phones.

Anthony and Kalel lay awake in their bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are we going to do? Ally is so excited about going to VidCon this year." Kalel said.

Anthony sighed. "I know she is. She hasn't stopped talking about it for months. But we can't risk her getting hurt Kalel, not after what happened years ago."

"I know. Her safety comes first no matter what." Kalel said.

Ally never actually went to sleep. She was on the phone with Charlotte. She went to go get a cup of water when she heard her parents talking about VidCon and how excited she was. Ally, being nosey, decided to listen. She became very confused when the started talking about her safety but she kept on listening.

"There is no question about that. I don't know how we are going to keep this from her." Anthony said.

_'Keep what from me?' _Ally wondered.

"We're going to have to try everything we can. If she finds out that our kidnapper escaped jail and is after us... who knows what type of panic attack she'll have." Kalel stated.

Ally's eyes widened. _'What? The k-kidnapper escaped jail? No... This can't be happening. Not again!' _Ally thought. She could already feel her panic attack coming. She ran back into her room and closed the door. She started to breathe in and out slowly. She needed to calm down. She put her head down into her hands. She jumped up when she heard her mother's voice through the door.

"Ally? Sweetheart, are you okay?" Kalel's worried voice had sounded.

Breathe. "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Kalel, being the worried mother, opened her door. She saw her daughter sitting on the floor next to her bed. This made Kalel very worried and scared at the same time.

"Honey?" Kalel asked, sitting down next to her daughter.

Kalel reached out to her. She was shocked to see she started shaking. "Ally? What's wrong? You're scaring me." Kalel said.

Ally didn't respond.

"Anthony!" Kalel cried.

Again, Anthony was in the room in a half a second. "What is-" He stopped when he saw his wife and daughter on the floor. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I came to see if she was okay and-" Kalel trailed off.

"M-mom?" Ally's choked out.

"I'm right her sweetheart. What's the matter?"

"H-how did she e-escape?" Ally cried.

Anthony and Kalel's eyes widened. They looked at each other.

"What do you mean honey?" Kalel asked, trying to avoid the question.

"D-don't avoid t-the question m-mom." Ally stuttered.

Kalel sighed. "How do you know about that?"

"I-I heard y-you and d-daddy talking about i-it."

_'Shit. We shouldn't of spoke about it while she was home.' _Kalel cursed herself.

"Honey, we don't know what happened with all that but we will keep you safe okay?" Anthony said.

Ally looked at her parents with tear-filled eyes. She saw the safe and security in them. But she also saw fear...

And she knew exactly what they were fearing... The same thing she was...

To have a repeat of what happened 10 years earlier. Ally will never ever forget what happened there.

She has nightmares. Her mother has scars. Her father has the memories of searching and searching for them.

She wants so badly to forget all of that and wish it never happened.

It would take one hell of a miracle for her to forget all of it...

* * *

**chapter 2 is donee.**

**hopefully this will get longer as the story progresses.**

**anywayss, hope you enjoyed :D**

**byebyee all!**


	3. Arriving to VidCon

Ally couldn't fall asleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, there she was haunting the darkness. Everytime she would hear a noise, her head would look to where it was coming from. It was safe to say that Ally Padilla got no sleep that night.

To make matters worse, she needed to be up at 7 am because they needed to leave for VidCon that day. Ally doesn't know how she will be able to enjoy it if she is so anxious and worried that their kidnapper will pop up and take her again. She knows her parents spoke about it and how she needed to be safe. That was when she realized why they were talking about her safety. She can't blame them for it though. No one wants a repeat of what happened, especially Anthony.

Why Anthony and not everyone else? Yeah, they understood everyone was scared and were living in fear of what was to come, heck, Ally was there and experienced all of that.

No father EVER wants to go searching for his missing wife and daughter. For months, he always blamed himself for it since she wanted him. No matter how many times they tried to convince him it wasn't, he didn't listen. He always was stubborn. Ally also got that from him... maybe a bit from Kalel.

Ally was in a deep thought when he alarm clock went off, scaring the crap out of her. 6:50 am. She will be dead on her feet today.

She could hear her parents talking outside her door. Ally got up and yawned. She walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit. She was about to get changed when her phone buzzed.

Confused, on who would be texting her s early, she looked at her phone. She didn't recognize the number but she read the message anyways.

_'Nice Outfit.'_

When Ally read those words, she looked around her room like a mad man... but she found nothing. She heard a clack on the window and her head spun around. Again... she found nothing.

Ally, being very scared, opened her door and found her parents just down the hallway. Ally, also not wanting them to worry even more, decided not to show them the text message. Was she stupid for that? Yes... but she couldn't do it.

"Hey honey." Anthony said.

"Hi mom, dad."

Both Kalel and Anthony noticed she was being distant but they didn't question it. They already had a feeling why she was in the first place anyways.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Kalel asked.

Ally shrugged but nodded. She was a bit.

"How about you go get changed and I'll make you one of your favorite breakfasts?" Kalel asked.

Ally smiled. Her mother always knew how to cheer her up. "Okay. Thanks momma."

"No problem sweetie." Kalel kissed her daughter's forehead.

Ally turned around and went back into her room. She looked around before she started to ge changed.

She jumped when she heard her phone buzz again. But to her relief... it was Charlotte.

_'Hey! You excited?!'_

Then this question ran through her mind.

_Does Charlotte even know? _

The this...

_Does Uncle Ian or Aunt Melanie even know?_

Ally, snapping out of her haze, answered her.

_'Yeah, super excited! I can't wait to meet all of our dads youtube friends!' _Ally replied.

It only took a few second before Charlotte replied.

_'I know right?! I want to meet Sam Pepper and PewDiePie!'_

Ally smiled. That would be very cool. She saw all of her mom's old vlogs back when she had blue hair. Is it bad you don't recognize your own mother because of the colored hair she had? Since she had brown... she never really dyed it again. Anyways, Ally said she had to go. She put her phone in her jean pocket and carried her suitcase to the living room. Just in time because Kalel had just finished making breakfast.

Ally sat down at the table next to Anthony. Kalel brought out their food and she sat down. The little family enjoyed breakfast together.

They had just arrived to VidCon. Ally had gotten another text message from the anonymous person but didn't tell anyone. She promised herself next time she got one she would tell them.

They arrived their hotel and as they walked through the lobby, there was a lot of people waiting for them. Taking pictures and screaming. Ally and Charlotte walked behind their mothers but in front of their fathers.

They were told that they were sharing a suite. Suites normally have more then one room so it was okay to them all. They unlocked the door and Ally and Charlotte ran in, dropping their suitcases in the process. The adults chuckled at their eager daughters. Anthony and Ian picked up the luggage and brought it in.

They all explored the suite, ohing and awing in the process. It was pretty big. **(A/N Don't take that out of context! XD) **One couple will get one room, one couple the other. Ally and Charlotte were fine in sharing the pull out bed in the living room.

They have some time to settle down in their room before having to go down and meet some people.

Ally was putting away her clothes when her phone buzzed once again.

_'Make sure you keep your eyes open while at VidCon. There are many people so you can get... lost easily.'_

That was it. She needed to tell her parents. She took a deep breath and knocked on her parents door.

"Come in." Kalel's voice sounded through.

Ally walked through the door, her phone still in her hand. "Mom? Dad?"

Anthony and Kalel stopped putting away their stuff and looked over to their daughter. "What is it sweetheart?" Kalel asked.

Ally really didn't want to do this but she held out her phone, the message still being shown.

Anthony took her phone and read the message. "Who is this from?" Anthony asked.

Ally shrugged. "I don't know dad."

Anthony showed the message to Kalel and her eyes widened. "We shouldn't of brought you here to VidCon. I knew it would be too dangerous."

Ally bit her lip. Her mother was right.

"Ally, sweetheart, why don't you go back into the other room. You mother and I need to talk." Anthony said.

Ally nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She so looked forward to this trip... and now... it was basically ruined.

* * *

**chapter 3 :D**

**i don't know if i will upload at all for the rest of the day because i'm going out in like... 15 minutes.**

**sorryyyyy :(**

**anyways hope you enjoyed!**

**see you probably tomorrow! :D**


	4. The Idea

After Anthony and Kalel had a long talk about Ally, they finally decided that she could stay BUT, she needed to be Anthony, Kalel, Melanie or Ian at ALL TIMES. She could never be left alone. But the thing about that... Ian, Melanie, and Charlotte don't know... They needed to be told.

"Are we going to tell them?" Ally asked.

"You won't but we will." Kalel said.

Ally nodded. Anthony and Kalel went over to Melanie and Ian's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Melanie said.

Anthony and Kalel looked back at the daughter. She was sitting down with her head in her hands. They both sighed.

They walked into their room and closed the door behind them.

Ally felt her phone buzz on the table. She had a feeling on who it was but she picked up the phone anyways and opened the message.

_'You shouldn't of told mommy and daddy... It would of been easier on you and me but now... someone will pay... Deja vu huh?'_

This one scared Ally too much. When she heard Charlotte's voice, she jumped from how scared she is.

"Hey, you okay?" Her worried voice asked.

Ally nodded, trying not to show she was shaking. It went unnoticed by Charlotte.

They talked for a few minutes before all four adults came out of the room.

"Ally, can I have your phone please?" Kalel asked.

Ally nodded and handed her phone to her mother. "I got another one." She whispered.

Kalel read it and showed it to Anthony. He took the phone and showed it to Ian and Melanie. Their eyes widened.

Charlotte was confuse. Is there something she should know? What were they hiding from her?

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked.

Ian and Melanie looked at each other before looking at their daughter. Ian sighed and took Melanie's hand. Ally got up and went over to her parents while Ian and Melanie sat down.

"Charlotte, come sit." Ian said.

Charlotte, still confused, sat down. Melanie took her hands in hers.

"Sweetheart, we have something to tell you... and it's not exactly good news." Melanie said.

Charlotte got worried instantly. "What's happened? Did someone get hurt?"

_'Not yet.' _Melanie thought. "No... not like that..."

"Then what mom?"

Melanie took a deep breath before speaking again. "The kidnapper escaped jail." SHe said quickly.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "W-what? No, that's not possible! She was supposed to be locked away for life!" Charlotte cried.

Melanie pulled her daughter into a hug. Charlotte started to cry while holding onto her mother for life. "I don't want her to hurt us again." Charlotte choked.

"I don't either sweetheart. I don't either." Melanie said.

Seeing this brought tears to Ally's eyes. She turned around and hugged her mom and dad, who returned it.

"We won't let her get you this time." Kalel whispered into Ally's ear.

Ally nodded and hoped her mother was right.

They all broke their hugs a few moments later.

"What are we going to do?" Ian asked.

No one spoke... as if trying to decide their next few words.

"Well..." Kalel started. "Anthony and I already decided that we would let her stay if she was with someone at all times. Whether it's Anthony or I or Melanie or you."

Ian nodded. "I guess it could work... But what about nights? We don't want deja vu all over again."

They nodded. Ian was right. "Well, Charlotte and Ally will be together." Anthony stated.

"They were last time too but that didn't stop that monster from taking them." Melanie said.

She was right...

"But we're older now... and we have our cellphones... Didn't you say she was stupid and didn't take away your cellphones? Chances are, if something DOES happen, the police are only a phone call away..." Ally said.

"I know but..." Ian started.

"How about we set up cots in our rooms? If we lock the door and windows, no chances of anyone getting in." Anthony said.

Kalel nodded in agreement. "I like that idea. I think we all sleep better at night if we knew our kids were with us in the room."

Melanie and Ian thought for a second then nodded. "I like that idea." Melanie said.

"I do too." Ian added.

"Then it's settled. We will order two cots and asked them to be brought up." Kalel said.

Ally and Charlotte looked at each other. I guess it wasn't bad. They wanted to be safe just as much as their parents wanted them to be safe.

But will the cots in the rooms and everything locked be enough?

* * *

**hello people of the worldd!**

**i know i said this would be up yesterday and i'm really sorry it wasn't. i got sidetracted and really wasn't on FF that much yesterday. again i'm realllllly sorry. believe me, i feel bad when i say something and it doesn't happen :(**

**anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Kidnapped: Years Later'! :D**

**see you later alligators!**


	5. Turned Events

**A/N: I OWN NO ONE HERE EXCEPT ONE!**

* * *

They had ordered the two cots for Ally and Charlotte and were now being set up in their parents bedrooms. When they finished, they grabbed their room keys and everything they needed. They were taking a risk but they thought as long as their daughters were near them, in reaching and sight... it should be fine... hopefully.

They left there room and got into the elevator. They were on one of the top floors so walking down the stairs would no be an option. They're too lazy.

As they walked through the lobby, more fans came through. You heard screaming and saw cameras being flashed and all that stuff as if you were a celebrity... And by that, TV celebrity or movies not internet...

They hi to some people and took some pictures but then they were out of their. There was a car waiting for them. Ally and Charlotte got in first, then Kalel and Melanie. Ian and Anthony were the last one to get in.

The drive to vidcon wasn't that long. Only about 10 minutes. When the arrived, the door was opened for them. Kalel and Melanie were the firsts out, the their daughters then Ian and Anthony. They walked in and got their passes. **(A/N Honestly, I've never been to VidCon, but I totally want to go. It seems SO cool.)** They were guided to where their panel would be. When they arrived, there were hundreds of fans there, especially teenage girls.

"We're going to take the girls around to look." Melanie said.

Anthony and Kalel shared a look. They were talking through their thoughts.

_"I'll keep her safe. I won't let her out of my sight." _Kalel thought.

Anthony nodded. "Okay." He said aloud.

The four girls went off to look around VidCon. Despite everything that has happened so far. Ally was actually enjoying herself. She met some HER favorite Youtubers like CaptainSparklez, Dan and Phil, Tobuscus and many other gamers that she loved. Even though her dad was one of the stars of YouTube, she never really met any other youtubers. She has seen their parents older videos back before she was even born. She saw Pewds, Sam Pepper, MazziMaz, Fleur. People like that, but she never got to meet them. The only people she only met was obviously uncle Ian, but Joey, Shane, Meghan, Cat, Luke, Ingrid and others.

They walked around more when Ally felt her phone buzz. Kalel heard it and took it out of Ally's hands. Ally didn't even bother trying to get it back because she already knew it was.

Kalel opened the message and read it.

_'Like I said... It's easy to get lost at VidCon...'_

"That's it. We need to call the police." Just as Kalel said that, the phone buzzed again. She opened it up and read it.

_'I wouldn't do that if I were you... Things would just get worse. I'll make SURE I stab you in the heart this time. I've been working on my aim...'_

Kalel's eyes widened. The person was near them... Hearing everything they are saying.

"Come on, we are going back to Anthony and Ian's panel." Kalel said. Melanie nodded, already knowing what was happening.

Kalel kept Ally's phone in her hand as they walked back to where the boys were.

When they got there, Kalel walked over to Anthony and whispered something in his ear. She then handed him the phone. He read the messages then showed them to Ian. They decided that they needed to leave. The told everyone they needed to leave because of family emergencies.

It does count as one since the lives of Ally and Charlotte are at risk... AGAIN.

They got into the car and told the driver to head back to the hotel. The driver nodded and turned on the engine. They started to drive off.

They all started to get suspicious when the driver passed the hotel and kept driving. Anthony spoke up.

"Uh, excuse me but uh, you passed the hotel."

The driver didn't answer.

The person pulled into an alleyway far away from their hotel. Very far away. They've been in the car for a good hour almost of what it seemed. The girls were scared, not just being Ally and Charlotte but Kalel and Melanie too. Ian and Anthony promised to themselves that they would keep their girls safe this time...

The car stopped far down the alley and the person got out. The person walked to let them out of the car. 5 men were behind the person suddenly.

One by one, they were all forced out of the car by the men except for one person... Kalel.

The woman grabbed Kalel's hair and dragged her with everyone else. Everyone's hands and feet were tied together and were thrown into the corner. This time their mouths were stuffed with fabric.

They all tried to fight but guns were pulled out.

Kalel was pushed down in front of everyone.

Ally was hiding behind Anthony.

Charlotte was hiding behind her parents.

"So... we meet again." A woman said. She had on a mask to hide her identity. Right then and there, everyone knew who it was. The name never left their memories.

Karina Jocklen.

Their kidnapper 10 years ago.

Kalel spit the rag out of her mouth. "Who could forget you? The stuck-up, no good, bitch." Kalel sneered.

The woman just chuckled. She kicked Kalel which caused her to fall over. What they didn't know was that Anthony had unties his ties since they were too loose. He moved over a bit, whispering to Ally to move behind Ian. She nodded and moved over. No one took notice.

He wanted to time it right, to catch them off guard.

Kalel took a few more kicks before Karina pulled out something from behind her.

A Gun.

"An upgrade is always nice." She said. "Any last words?" She asked, pointing it at Kalel.

Kalel looked over to Anthony. The shared a look and he gave a small nod.

He stood up and jumped on the back of one guard. He head-butted the guard with another. Karina looked over and gasped but she didn't do anything.

_'Still stupid as she was 10 fucking years ago.' _Kalel thought.

In the process of untieing himself, he unties Ian's too. Ian got up and did the same thing that Anthony did. Knocking out two more. The one man was too scared and took off.

Baby...

Karina, not knowing what to do, starting to run of but was soon tackled by Kalel, whose ties were always unties because apparently, they suck at tieing.

Kalel beat her the same way she was beaten.

As they always say... Karma is a bitch.

Ian and Anthony tied up the four men and untied Ally, Charlotte and Melanie. Ally got up and ran into her fathers arms. She hugged him tightly.

It was only then he realized Kalel was still beating the crap out of Karina.

"Stay here for a second okay?" He said to Ally. She nodded and went over to uncle Ian.

Anthony ran over to Kalel and pulled her off. His eyes widened when he saw the amount of blood on Karina's face... She was also knocked out.

Kalel fought against him, trying to get back to Karina but he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

And then she just started to cry...

She let it out into Anthony's chest.

She called down after a few minutes. She looked up at him and then down at Karina's body...

_'Ouch.' _She thought... _'Oh well.' _She thought after.

Ian called the police and they were on the scene in a matter of minutes.

They questioned them all, especially Ally and Kalel. Ally told them about the messages and showed them.

They took Karina's body, and the four men. They said they would search for the fifth man but can't promise in finding him. They didn't care as long as that bitch goes to jail... and STAYS in jail.

Kalel got her injuries checked. Nothing major, at least as major as last time. Just a few bruises.

They all got driven back to the hotel room. All they wanted to do was spend time with their family and nothing else.

Anthony and Ian came close to losing them again...

Anthony almost losing Kalel again...

Ally almost losing her mother again...

When they arrived back to the hotel, they took another way because they didn't want to be bombarded with pictures and questions right now.

They arrive to their room and lock the door, tight. Even though she is gone... Rather to be safe then sorry.

They ordered room service and set up the living room with a movie.

The food arrive shortly after that.

They all took what was theirs and sat down. They all watched the movie while they ate.

Even though their day didn't go EXACTLY as planned, they could still enjoy the rest of it with the people the love most...

_Their Family..._

* * *

**chapter 5 :D**

**after this will be the epilogue so look out for that(:**

**see you peoples laterz! :D**


	6. Epilogue

_**A/N This chapter will mostly revolve around Anthony and Ally(:**_

* * *

_**15 Years Later**_

The last 15 years have been a blur. Ally and Charlotte went to college together. Met the loves of their lives. Got married and gave their parents grandchildren.

Anthony is 54 years old, almost 55.

Kalel is 54 years old, just turned actually.

Melanie is 51 years old.

Ian is 54, almost 55 as well.

Ally is 30.

Charlotte is 29, almost 30.

Ally has 2 kids and is currently 4 months pregnant with her 3rd. She has a son and a daughter.

Her son's name is Anthony Jr. who is 7 years old. Her daughter's name is Abigail who is 4 years old.

Charlotte has 1 kid and is currently 7 months pregnant with her 2nd. She has a daughter named Liliana who is 6 years old.

The four elders reminisce on their young years to their grandchildren, who always listen is amusement.

They never told them about what had happened when their mom's were only 15 and also when the were younger then them. They thought they were too young to understand. Maybe when their older...

Anthony and Kalel were babysitting their grandchildren while their daughter and son-in-law went out for a day together.

At first, Anthony didn't really like her husband, whose name is James. But he was being the protective father he always was... and always will be no matter how old he will get.

He saw how happy he made her and he grew to like him. Anthony will always remember the day he came to their house when Ally wasn't here and asked Anthony and Kalel for their daughter's hand in marriage. That is one thing he won't forget...

_45-year-old Anthony was on his computer typing something up while his wife, 44-year-old Kalel was washing the dishes. Both of their heads looked up when they heard a knock on the door. _

_"I'll get it honey." Anthony said and kissed Kalel on the cheek._

_"Okay." Kalel said._

_Anthony walked over to the door and opened, shocked to see James there... but not his daughter with him._

_"Hi James... Come on in." Anthony said._

_"Thank you Mr. Padilla." he said politely as he walked into the house._

_"For the millionth time, call me Anthony."_

_"Sorry... Anthony."_

_Anthony chuckled. "What can I do for you? Where is Ally?"_

_"She went out with Charlotte for a bit. Can I speak to you and Kalel for a moment please?"_

_"Sure. Come sit in the living room. I'll go get Kalel."_

_James nodded. "Okay, thank you."_

_James went and sat down in the living room while Anthony went to go get Kalel._

_Anthony and Kalel walked into the living room. Kalel greeted James with a hug. Anthony and Kalel sat down next to each other._

_"Is something wrong?" Kalel asked._

_James shook his head. "No nothing's wrong. I wanted to ask you something."_

_Kalel and Anthony waiting for him to go on._

_"I would... like to uh... ask for... your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage." James said, stuttering a bit._

_Anthony and Kalel sat in shock for a bit. Kalel snapped out of it first. A huge grin growing on her face. She looked at Anthony._

_"Anthony?" She asked worried._

_He snapped out of it. "Mm? Oh uh..."_

_James looked at him in plead. "Anthony... I really love your daughter more then my life itself. I don't want to be with anyone other then her."_

_These next words brought back memories from Japan. _

_"I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her... Can I marry her?"_

_The memory of him and Kalel getting engaged many years before brought a smile to his face._

_"You know... those words you just said were the exact same words I said to Kalel when I proposed to her in Japan many years ago." Anthony said._

_Kalel and James smiled. Kalel kissed his cheek. "Really?" James asked,_

_Kalel nodded. "Yeah. We were at the zoo and he asked me there. It was amazing and something I know I'll never forget." Kalel said._

_Anthony nodded. "So yes... I give you permission to marry my daughter."_

_James smiled and shook Anthony's hand. "Thank you."_

_Anthony smiled. "But if you do anything to hurt her... it won't just be me you will be facing." He said warningly._

_James swallowed and nodded. Kalel rolled her eyes and hit his chest. "Don't scare him off too. I do want grandchildren and one point in my life." Kalel said._

_Anthony sighed. "Sorry..." He then chuckled._

Then the wedding came into his mind. Walking his baby girl down the aisle is something ever girl dreams about... But every father dreads. It's hard to see your little girl go...

_Anthony knocked on the door. Kalel opened it and smiled. _

_"Where is she?" Anthony asked._

_Kalel opened the door more and he walked in. Anthony took in sight of his baby girl in a wedding dress. All white and so beautiful. Anthony's eyes filled with tears._

_Ally looked over and saw her daddy crying. "Oh no, daddy don't cry! I'm not going anywhere." Ally said, hugging her father._

_Anthony hugged back. "It's just so hard to watch you grow up. You won't be Ally Padilla anymore." Anthony sniffed up._

_Ally gave her dad a small smile. "Even though I won't be Ally Padilla anymore doesn't mean I won't be here. I'm always here."_

_"And you'll always be my princess." Anthony said back._

_They hugged until a knock was heard on the door._

_"Ally? It's time." _

_Ally and Anthony pulled away. Ally wiped away her tears. She then wiped away her dad's. She grabbed her veil._

_"You ready?" Anthony asked._

_Ally took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ready,"_

_They walked out of the room. One by one, they watched the bridemaids disappear. It was their turn._

_They hear the music turn up as they walk. It was moments before Anthony and Ally were in sight of everyone. Ally looked at James at the top of the alter and Anthony looked at Kalel in the front row. They shared a smile as Anthony and Ally started to walk. They reached the end up the aisle._

_"Who give this woman to this man?" The pastor asked._

_"Her mother and I do." Anthony said._

_Ally looked back at her dad. She gave him a smile before Anthony kissed her cheek and took his seat next to Kalel. Kalel intertwined their fingers together._

_"We did good." Kalel whispered._

_"No... we did great." Anthony said._

_Kalel smiled and him and kissed his cheek._

_As Anthony and Kalel watched the beautiful ceremony happen, they couldn't stop the tears falling down their face, but they were happy tears._

_The said their vows and were pronounced husband and wife. They shared their kiss and walked back down the aisle as everyone clapped._

_Skipping to the dances. Ally and James had their first dance as husband and wife. Kalel and Anthony danced. Charlotte and her boyfriend. Ian and Melanie._

_It came to the time of the father-daughter dance. Anthony took Ally's hand and they started to dance._

_"You know... you'll always be my princess." Anthony said._

_Ally smiled. "I know... And you will always be my first prince. A father is always a daughter's first love. A daughter's hero. You get only one real father... and I couldn't of asked for a better one then you daddy." Ally said._

_Anthony smiled. "Please don't make me cry again."_

_Ally giggled. "Sorry daddy."_

_"I love you baby girl." _

_Ally smiled again. "I love you too daddy." _

_Ally put her head on her father's chest since she was too short to reach his shoulder. Even at his age... he still was really tall._

Anthony smiled at those memories. Of course he remembers when Ally told them she was pregnant... When his grandchildren were born.

Anthony and Ian retired from SMOSH when they hit the age of 42. They had over 3,000 video and over 20 million subscribers and even though they don't upload anymore, the number still grows.

All the time, Anthony would back at old videos of him and Kalel. He actually just watched their Japan vlogs back in 2013. Comments are still being comments after all these years. He then goes to when Ally was still a baby and could barely do anything by herself... and now she is happily married with 2 amazing kids and one on the way. He couldn't wait to meet it.

Also, thanks to Kalel's amazing sewing skills, the kids barely need to buy clothes anywhere because they love Kalel's clothes a lot. They get new clothes all the time from her...

As Anthony thinks back to when he was young and the 'good-looking dude-with-the-emo-hair', making SMOSH videos with Ian and being a father and husband, he realizes he has been living the life someone would die for... How grateful he was that he had it.

He had a beautiful wife who he loves more then anything.

An amazing daughter who he would do anything for.

2 adorable grandchildren who loved to hear about their life before they were even born.

A best friend who is like a brother to him and has done what he loved doing for so many years.

This life has been the best... And even though what happened all those years ago...

It made them stronger as a family... And nothing harmful ever came between them again...

* * *

**The End.**

**Soooo what did you think? I thought it was kind of cute in my opinion...**

**hope you enjoyed reading this! come back and read it as many times as you like! :D**

**Loveyou all(:**

**~Strawberry4life**


End file.
